youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Attack Gaming
Zachory Marchant known on YouTube as Zach Attack Gaming is an American YouTuber mostly known for his Gaming videos. Zachory 1,245 has over subscribers and 164,600 video views as of July 27, 2016. History * Zachory joined YouTube in February 2014. * On February 26, 2014 Zachory uploaded his first video. * On December 22, 2014 Zachory uploaded his most viewed video with over 24,700 views as of July 27, 2016. Personal Life * Zachory was born and is currently living in Sherrard, Illinois. * Zachory is the Owner-Operator (2009 to present) of Marchant Construction in Sherrard, Illinois. Upload Milestones * Zachory uploaded his 5th video on March 8, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 10th video on March 11, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 25th video on March 19, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 50th video on March 27, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 75th video on April 2, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 100th video on April 15, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 200th video on June 4, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 300th video on July 28, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 400th video on November 8, 2014. * Zachory uploaded his 500th video on January 28, 2015. Games Zachory Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Zachory has played as of July 27, 2016. # Alien: Isolation (Played 5 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Assassin's Creed Unity (Played 13 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Batman: Arkham Knight (Played 7 times as of July 27, 2016.) # BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (Played 13 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Played twice as of July 27, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies (Played 3 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Destiny (Played 27 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Dead Rising 3 (Played 6 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Destiny: Vault of Glass (Played 3 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Dragon Age: Inquisition (Played 59 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Dying Light: The Following (Played 31 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Dragon Age: Inquisition Multiplayer (Played once as of July 27, 2016.) # Dragon Age: Inquisition Blackwall Romance (Played once as of July 27, 2016.) # Dead Rising 3: Super Ultra Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus (Played 8 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Evolve (Alpha) (Played 13 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Fallout 4 (Played 5 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Far Cry 4 (Played 18 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Goat Simulator (Played 4 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Happy Wheels (Played 3 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Minecraft (Played twice as of July 27, 2016.) # Murdered: Soul Suspect (Played 18 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Played 4 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Neverwinter (Played 6 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Neverwinter: Underdark (Played once as of July 27, 2016.) # Outlast (Played 10 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Outlast: The Whistleblower (Played 4 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Project Spark (Played 3 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (Played 63 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Sunset Overdrive (Played once as of July 27, 2016.) # State of Decay: Year-One Survival Edition (Played once as of July 27, 2016.) # Titanfall (Played 35 times as of July 27, 2016.) # The Evil Within (Played 10 times as of July 27, 2016.) # The Wolf Among Us (Played 3 times as of July 27, 2016.) # The Elder Scrolls Online (Played 5 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Tom Clancy's The Division (Played 8 times as of July 27, 2016.) # The Walking Dead: Season 2 (Game) (Played 8 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Warframe (Played once as of July 27, 2016.) # Watch Dogs (Played 51 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Watch Dogs: Online (Played 6 times as of July 27, 2016.) # Wolfenstein: The New Order (Played 14 times as of July 27, 2016.) Trivia * Zachory graduated Sherrard High School in the Class of 2003. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers